Brackets for supporting accessories are well known in the art. In conventional applications, an accessory, including components and other objects, may be attached to an attachment structure, such as a fixture or a freestanding structure, via a bracket. Fasteners may be used to secure (a) the bracket to the attachment structure and (b) the bracket to the accessory. In this way, the accessory is permanently affixed to a specific location on the attachment structure.
Conventional separable connectors may allow accessories to be detachably affixed to the attachment structure. But in many cases, the strength of these separable connectors is less than that of a bracket. More specifically, the locking mechanisms for separable connectors are not as strong as the typical fasteners used for a bracket.
This is especially true for separable connectors that allow spatial freedom with respect to the attachment structure. In general, if a separable connector allows freedom of choice with respect to an attachment location, then the locking mechanism is less secure and the strength of the connection between the accessory and the attachment structure is weaker.
Additionally, operation of the locking mechanism for conventional separable connectors may become more demanding as the desired strength of the connection between the accessory and the attachment structures increases. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a separable connector with improved strength and operability. Further, a separable connector having these attributes and spatial freedom with respect to the attachment structure is desired.